


The Wonderful and Odd World of Error's DM's

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is a Tsundere, F/M, Fresh is... a sly bastard, I'll probably add more characters as the story progresses, M/M, More like Fresh is teasing/flirintg with Error and error's like: help., This is currently happening, im pretty sure this'll be updated a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: *yes, I am aware that Error and Fresh are viewed as brothers. but this is based off of real life, and one of the people involved literally has fresh as their profile pic so... And Error's like the most tsundere you can get*Fresh keeps flirting with Error. Error doesn't really know how to take it.*anyone in my server who sees this, y'all know who I'm talking about. Also, frick you, you jerk. stop making me feel so weird. *
Relationships: ...Kinda - Relationship, Error/Fresh, fresh teases Error, nonstop, sorta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Wonderful and Odd World of Error's DM's

**Author's Note:**

> starts out nice and family friendly! it'll get way more "R" rated as things progress. No actual smut though!

Contrary to popular belief, Error wasn’t as dominant as he let others believe he was. He was powerful, there was no doubt about that. He wouldn’t take shit from anyone. Before the bloody Virus invaded his life, Error believed he knew how to manipulate others. He wasn’t called the puppet master for no reason. But Fresh...

That damned bastard turned his world upside down.

It started because of Nightmare. He had the idea to form a chat room/server with all the labeled “bad sans’” and form friendships. In his words, “no one’s going to look out for us, so we have to look out for each other.” Although Error would never admit it, he loved it. He had friends he could rant to. He had friends he could touch! (he would forever be in Razz’s debt for helping him get over his haphephobia,) he had friends who he could trust to help him out in a fight. 

And then Fresh came. He joined the server. When he joined, Error had been curious. There weren’t that many outcodes in the server. And then Fresh started talking. Things went downhill for Error then. 

Fresh was a flirt. A really good flirt. A flirt who was so good, that he got Nightmare to create a whole new channel for him to talk in.  _ Just for him to flirt. _ It was ridiculous. People were burning up with second hand embarrassment. At first, Fresh had targeted Cross. Nightmare got pissed about that, and so he and Fresh ended up battling (via flirts, for the love of god,) to win Cross. Nightmare won, Fresh accepted his defeat gracefully, and then set his sights on his new victim. Error. 

Now, at first, Error was torn between being flattered and being angry. Fresh just threw around compliments as if they were nothing. And that was how Error knew that that’s all the compliments were. Nothing. He knew he shouldn’t have dared to hope that Fresh could mean it, but still. It hurt. 

To make it worse, the bastard noticed. And then that led to a very painful and awkward conversation between the two. 

_ What’s wrong, Error?  _ Error blinked down at his phone.Then he blushed. Absolutely not. Nope. He was not having this conversation.

_ Error. Come on, hun. I know something’s bothering you.  _ Error groaned and buried his skull into a pillow. He was not having this- Did Fresh call him “hun”? Fuck! Go away, pesky feelings! Taking a deep breath, Error forced himself to respond.

**Nothing’s bothering me, you Virus. Leave me alone.**

_ Now I know something’s bothering you! Is it the flirting?  _ Error almost dropped his phone with how much his hands were shaking. 

**No.**

_ You know better than to lie to me.  _ Error felt a shudder go down his spine.

**Fine. Maybe it has to do with your flirting.**

_ What am I doing wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable? _

**No! It’s just… I’m unused to compliments. And you throw them around so much… it's obvious they aren’t genuine. That’s what hurts.** Error kept glancing at his phone, but all he saw was three little dots telling him that Fresh was typing. Finally, a response rolled in.

_ I didn't know it meant that much to you. It's kinda sweet... I thought this was just a fun thing to do.  _ Error winced. He knew it. He fucking knew it! He was nothing and the compliments meant nothing-

_ If you want, we could be flirt partners?  _ Error almost crashed right there. It was kind of Fresh, yes. But what was he playing at?

_ What do you say, Error?  _ Error stared at his phone for a bit. He really didn’t want to lose those compliments. 

**Okay.**

_ Perfect. I’m honestly glad, Error. My partner is so cute! _ Cursing, Error hid his face in the pillows once more. 


End file.
